Tainted Snow
by lunascopasail
Summary: it was the ultimate contrast, the hot red on the frozen white, while the snow flakes fell around them and she wonders how it came to this. nonslash, HHr mostly, characters quite o.c. Dark HG! callous HP! but good I promise you! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Tainted Snow**  
**_"_ **

**A/N:** My inspiration for this story for this story is the song _Lying is most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off _by Panic At The Disco!. Also the final battle in _House of Flying Daggers. _Also _Meet Mr Son,I mean Potter _by_ missy mee_;chapter 24: _blood on snow_;Lilly's thoughtsIf you can't understand at the start, patience, all will be revealed.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**DETNIATWONS**

_Destiny is a wicked and twisted thing,_

_when the hand of fate is burnt in our passion._ -anon

**DETNIATWONS**

**Chapter 1-**

It had been two years.

Two years since the end of Hogwarts.

Two years since she had left her life amongst them.

Life as a spy, an informant and, occasionally, a friend.

Yes, in some ways she had let herself get close, let herself become involved in their world and she had almost...

But that had been a long time ago now.

Two years ago, and now they had _him_.

The one she might have given everything up for: Harry Potter.

She could feel her husband beside her, his joyful anger, and almost feverish excitement. All hidden inside his cool features- face a mocking mask- with only his burning eyes to betray the madness within. Yes he was insane, but he was also her power.

There was Potter in front of her: the weakness of her youth. Once he had meant something to her. Back when she thought emotions were important. She'd even tried to explain it to him when she'd been found out. He hadn't wanted to know of course. That was the day her heart died.

She didn't need it. She'd been fine for these last two years hadn't she?... Emotions were weak. She didn't need them. So why, when Potter stood here in front of her like some kind of hateful apparition from her past, did she feel those old emotions stir deep inside her?

Maybe her heart wasn't as dead as she had hoped it was.

"So my _dear Harry_, you have decided to join us in my humble abode." Mentaly she could almost feel his heart rate begin to race at the sight of the boy before him. She grouned her teeth in frustration: Her failing- _no_, _his_ failing- that she could not get him to feel like this... not ever. Still, she reasoned, it wasn't that he was in love with Harry. No, it took more than mere lust or obsession to get Lord Voldemort's blood boiling. It took hate. Pure, unadulterated hatred.

Harry stared defiantly up at them, head high and straight backed as though unaware of the many bruises that covered his lithe form, or the blood that ran down his cheek from the fresh wound located just below the cheek bone. But somewhere... behind the hate, and the bravardo... somewhere in the deep green of his eyes, she saw a flicker of another emotion: Fear. Harry was afraid.

Voldemort stood, black robes billowing behind him. "Young _Harry_," he hissed adoringly, "long have I waited for you... What shall we first, Harry? The C_rucio_? Muggle torture?... Our snake pit? That would be _my _preference, but whatever appeals to you, _Harry_."

Harry glared defiantly. "Do what you like," he spat, "I'm not afraid of you _Tom_."

"In that case, I have a suggestion." Even as she heard her voice ring out, loud and imperious, she was mentally shaking. Why was she doing this? What had possesed her? Two pairs of eyes flashed in her direction. The green imediatly began to darken- hate evident- avoiding them, her sight locked instead with the red. They were amused.

"Let us kill him," how her voice remained so calm she was not sure, "with kindness."

The amusement increased, and when he spoke his voice dripped with it. "As always, your intellect intrigues me... Please enlighten me." She felt herself rise, walking slowly down the dais to join him. Somehow her body and mouth had found a way to work without the use of her brain which was stuttering incoherently. She composed herself. Smiled.

"Surely you see my lord, that whatever torture you do him, it will be what he wants. It would enforce all of his pretty morals and principles. But what if we were to treat him with decency, dignity? How then can he call _us_ the monsters, when I have seen myself what some Aurors are willing to do to those they believe are Death Eaters." She lightly ran her fingers along her husband's arm. "It would leave the poor Griffendor so _confused_" she purred. She still refused to look at Harry, unsure as she was about why she was doing this. She watched him catch her fingers, with his own bringing them slowly to his lips, in a kiss that sent cold chills runing down her spine.

"My, what a devious little mind you have _pet_." There was something sinister in his voice, in the coal eyes. "Yes, quite the raven amoung the snakes... I will have to watch out for you _my dear_... Very well. I will leave Mr Potter in your capable hands- I am sure you will make him useful." His eyes swiveled to the boy next to them. "That will make you happy, I'm sure Harry. You two were such_ close friends_ after all."

Her eyes shifted involuntarily, locking with bright emerald, looking into them. As close as they were to her, she could see everything that filled them: anger; hate; confusion; regret; pain; exhaustion. It wasn't that he could not hide his emotions, but she knew him too well, too deeply, to fall for the mask.

She tore her gaze away- it would not do for her to be upset by Harry, not here at any rate.

"Of course my lord, what room would you have?" His fingers still clutched hers, their pale lengths rubbing her knucks teasingly.

"The red room I think would be..._appropriate_... And speaking of rooms, I_ trust_ you will be in _mine_ tonight?" His hand released hers even as the words were spoken. He was toying with her. Testing her. She bit back her anger at his painfully obvious amusement. Really, he thought her no more than ignorant child! How dare he assume her lack of fight was due to lack of understanding!

She forced a smile. "_Of course_, my Lord" she purred "I _look forward_ to it."

Turned her back on both of them. "_Come Potter!_" she barked, cheeks reddening as her husband's laughter followed her out of the hall.

**DETNIATWONS**

She could feel Harry behind her.

The sound of his heavy boots overriding that of her own light footfalls.

"I suggest you stay out of the way... Just because he says you're not to be harmed, doesn't mean it will be so." The corridor twisted, growing lighter as they headed towards the north tower. They passed a portrait, and she felt her breath catch inside her throat. It was strange how at odd moments the place would remind her of that other castle: The flowing green lawn; glistening lake; the forbinden forest stretching onwards to the distant snowy mountains. Hogwarts back before the destruction- and as it still lived in her mind.

"Thanks for the advice... but then you were always _so good_ at giving advice weren't you? That not part of your little spy game? you know, getting nice and close to us, making us trust you"

she felt her cheeks flush with anger "No _that_ was trying to keep you idiot Griffendors alive until I needed you." she replide scathingly. His footsteaps were becoming louder, more rapped, they reverborated. "So did you have to _ask_ to be in Griffendor? Hat want to put you in Slythrine did it?"

"like _you, _you mean" she hissed "or did you forget that small detail, _Ashes._"

it was a low blow, one bound to make him mad, but she wanted him to get angry, she wanted him to hurt, just as she had hurt all those years ago. It had been their joke, just as Moony, Padfoot and Prong had had their nicknames for their animagus guises, so to had they, Ashes a play on Harry's phenox. She felt her heart constrict, hers had been Vixen, for her fickeled fox form.

He grabbed her pulling her back towards him and pining her to the wall. She felt his hot breath on her throat, eyes burning into her like quick lime "Yer?" he whispered "well I have some advice for you, little snake, watch your back, because you might like to twist people around your little finger, but thats a basilisk your playing with, and he rules these games." his voice was twisted, callous and bitter cotorting in ways she had not heard ever before. He pressed her harder into the wall, she bit her lip, to keep from wimpering- she would not admit weakness to Potter! "and don't _ever _call me Ashes. You lost that right along time ago, _Hermione._" he realsed his grip, and she pushed forward past him, carring on down the corridor. Damm Potter, she thought, she would not be angered by him. She was over that. She was better than that.

**DETNIATWONS**

A/N: hehe-first chappy done luv? like ? hate? anything please! only feed me! press the little blue button!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hey, so here chappy two, hope you like! Have I mentioned reviewing? Yes? Good. Please do it or might kill myself. You don't want to feel guilty do you?**

**Disclaimer: I'm only J.K when I don't take my little purple pills.**

**DETNIATWONS**

I'm waiting for you again...

Why! What is this?

_It's a fantasy, a dream._

It feels more real than anything else.

_Only at night. Only now._

I need it.

_You're lonely too... _

_This doesn't exist outside of now. _

It could be wondrous.

_We all think that sometimes. _

Does that make it any less true?

_No, but less practical..._

_Denial keeps the need away. _

Not always.

_It's enough..._

_It has to be. _

I wait for you!

_We're all lonely at night. _- Questioning a fractured dream (HP fanfic, Georgiebunk29)

**DETNIATWONS**

Chapter 2

he watched her. She could feel his gaze pulling at her from across the room. It had been that which had lured her all those years ago, that seductive aura of power which had called her to him, twisting her with him, and he had awoken that thing inside her-that lust and darkness which craved him and everything he represented. It was then that she had realized she could never go back, . The darkness was too alive, to great. She would never escape it. Had never escaped it.

"that was quite a display you gave today, my dear." his amused hiss interrupted her thoughts. Startled she glanced up, her eyes locking intimidatingly with the blood red orbs. "I'm not sure what you mean, my lord." she replied quietly, mentally trying to gather herself-really what had gotten in to her today? His smirk grew and he rose to join her by the bed, his long cold fingerers playing down her neck, making her shiver in spite of herself. " come now my dear, do not try to fool me. You were unnerved to see dear Mr Potter today. What is it about Harry, that touches you so?" Hermione sighed, knowing it would do no good to lie, Tom would see through that. Still he lead her across dangerous territory, she must bee careful

"He confuses me" She answered slowly "I do not like to be confused."

"No young raven, you do not. But did you really expect someone like Mister Potter to slip into one of your boxes? You are hardly naive my dear." his voice was a soft patronising purr. He was digging, she did not need to feel the soft brush of legimencey to know that, he was uncertain of her, uncertain of her loyalties. " I am devoted to you my lord" she replide answering the unspoken question. Her voice was soft, not allowing for a hint of question to pass her tong or thoughts for fear of him knowing. So it had always been. For after all, his magic, that power which drew her so, was terrifying, for that same power could destroy her

**DETNIATWONS**

She did not know how she found herself outside his door. Certainly she did not mean to come here. Returning from her her lords room, she never slept there, to do so would mean there was attachment and there is not. She had let her mind wander and some how had found herself in a corridor that was not her own. She smiled softly in memory of the many times she had sought him out in the night those long years ago, before her mind catches up with her and she forced herself away from such thoughts. Those days were gone now. She was tired. Already the light of the coming dawn was filtering its way into the corridor, for her lord had kept her long this night.

She turned to go but stopped and in an impulsive rush turned back and entered the room. The light was closed off from here and the darkness was like a safety blanket and so she walked over to the bed.

His face was bared in sleep, his shields suddenly melted. Like he was a different person in his dreams She had only seen him like this once while awake.

FB

_He lay beside her, his breathing soft and regular and so she thought him to be asleep. Smiling she ran a finger down his cheek, not really knowing why. Simply enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin beneath her tip. _

_"Having Fun, Mione?"_

_she jumped and scowled at him and he grinned up at her in earnest. She wasn't embarrassed, not really she just didn't like getting caught doing something so intamit._

_"I didn't realise you were awake" she replied sitting up and making to move across the bed but his hand caught her_

_"Don't" he whispered._

_Her eyes sort his in the darkness, and when she found them they were deep and dark and haunted ._

_"Don't." he whispered again "the nightmares aren't as bad when your here."_

_She didn't know how to reply, Harry was never this open, he kept his heart locked deep inside himself as she did. It was one of the reasons she found it so difficult to do what she did. _

_It was late and she was in the boys dosimetry, the curtains drawn and and a silencing charm in place so no one knew she was there. Not that they were doing anything like that. She had a feeling Harry felt he was simply to screwed up to even consider it._

_She knew she should leave, it was forbidden at Hogwarts to stay after curfew in a another sex dorm, the curfew that had somehow ticked by without them realising. She should leave but she knew she wouldn't._

_"Alright." she said softly "I'll stay."_

_He smiled again and she felt her heart warm. -this is dangerous- thought a small part of her but she pushed it back. One night couldn't hurt right? She lay back down and he rolled onto his side so they were facing one another. His hand reached over brushing a small piece of hair out of her eyes and silence followed for a long time. She almost thought him asleep again until his voice rang out in the darkness._

_"I never meant for it to happen you know."_

_she was silent so he continued, his voice soft, staring at the canopy above their head. _

_"I never meant to get close to anyone here. I used to think , don't let yourself Harry, it'll only mean heartache."_

_she frowned at him confused "what are you talking about Harry" she asked softly._

_He smiled bitterly _

_"About Hogwarts when I came here. I'd never had any friends, you see, Dudley had made sure of that, so I thought if I just, I just didn't let myself have any here I wouldn't get hurt again."_

_she stared at him terrified because he spoke of what was in her own soul and she hadn't even known he had felt like that. She didn't know there was anyone else who had felt the way she did._

_"But then I got talking to Ron on the train, and then we made friends with you and I realised, realised why it was so important and I knew. Even if I do get hurt, it doesn't matter because I couldn't survive without you guys to talk to. That you can let yourself get so close, you can let yourself get too close sometimes."_

_Don't tell me that- she thought desperately -don't tell me that because I can't, I can't get too close. I can't like you because if I do I'll never survive. I won't survive losing you! She felt a chill spread down her arm I won't survive losing you to him! _

_Harry peered at her thought the night "Are you alright Mione?" he whispered._

_She forced herself to smile "yes she said a little shakily "I'm just not used to you being so open."_

_"we all have secrets Mione." he said softly and she spun to face him._

_He smiled again "you don't think I know you keep stuff from us? I'm not Ron, and I know its big whatever it is. But we all have secrets."_

_she stared at him " do you trust me?" she whispered, was she found out?_

_He laughed "No, I don't trust anyone. You? certainly not, but I still care about you."_

_"why?" she said, confused again "If you don't trust me, then why do you care? Why do you tell me your secrets?"_

_his eyes were unreadable "We're all lonely at night." was all he said._

_There was silence again but now it was thick and damp and questioning. _

_"I don't care though, whatever it is, I don't care."_

_Don't make promises you can't keep. She thought but stayed dumb and slowly they faded into sleep._

_FB_

She stared down at him in the dark and her face contorted into a bitter mask -you hypecrit- she thought enraged. How dare he, how dare he say such things! How dare he see her mind, see her soul and then break her into all those pieces!

And how dare he, how dare he be exactly the same as she was!

glared at his slumbering face "Your exactly the same as he is you know?" she whispered heatedly not even caring that he couldn't hear her. "

And don't you ever tell me your not! Don't you ever because I know, I know what it is to be lonely in the night! And you don't, you don't!"

and she turned and speed from the room as the sun weft it's way past the curtains and begain to light the darkness that covered her in the night.

**A/N; some unexpected thoughts from harry- the plot thickens (DuDuDU!) promise not to go all fluffy on you- just showing you how they used to be, but they won't be lovydovy in this fic. Their too far past that as harry says "we're way too fucked up." **

**lovenotknow-do I get that lolly now?**

**please, please please review! I updated because someone did! **

_lunascopasail_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: so here's chappy three, hope you like. It is quite short because it is just a filler because I won't be able to update for at least a week if not more. Sorry!**

**Also I am thinking about writing a prequel called _ Frozen Heart _which is set during Hogwarts and is all about herms spying and the fall of the school and such. Let me know if I should and write and tell me any ideas you have for that or this. Review! Please?**

**Lovenotknow-**** Um, can you pay the shipping and handeling? I live in in New Zealand! Lol! Hope you like this even though it's mostly talking. Let me know what you think and give me any ideas! **

**HHr It's What I believe- yes she has been spy since she started hogwarts as you'll find out about partially in this chappy and then more about in the future. But I promise, promise, promise this is going to be Hhr (with a couple of other HG? Thrown in) it's just not going to be particularly fluffy- their just too bitter and betrayed! But will get together after a _lot_ of mind games!**

**On with the story!**

**DETNIATWONS**

_'sometimes fighting back is what kills you.'-_Counting and what comes after (Hp fanfic)

**DETNIATWONS**

Chapter 3

she was back in the room a mere two hours late, taking vindictive pleasure in ripping the curtains open above his head. He blinked up at her first in confusion that was quickly followed by anger and hate. She ignored him, snapping her fingers for a house elf which appeared in a towel at her feet.

She looked down at it "Get some breakfast for Potter." she barked and it nodded enthusiastically before cracking back to the kitchens.

"I thought you liked house elves, you know with SPEW and everything."

She turned and glared at him "I lied" she replied shortly.

He snorted "Figures."

She ignored him pointedly, she had decided that was simply not going to be bothered with Potter, he was nothing to her, and she felt nothing for him. Her memories were only that, memories and she had not  let herself get too close.

"Once you've finished your breakfast get up and go to the room down the hall, its my study, your going to help me with the paper work."

he stared at her incredulously "Like hell I am, if you think for one second that I'm going to-"

"you will" she interrupted steely "Because if you don't you'll get tortured and my lord has no queries about killing you either, in fact he would sincerely enjoy it."

he laughed "You think that's going to work? Threatening to kill me? I'm hardly afraid of death, you should know that spy-girl!"

"Your right" she said coolly "your not afraid of death, but you should be, after all who than would kill my darling husband. If you dead or disabled, who's going to save the world?"

she smirked at him and put a hand to her mouth "Oh am I not supposed to know about that?" she asked innocently "Oops, well that's a shame, but hogwarts was such a _drafty _place."

he glared at her murderously "Don't you _ever_ talk about hogwarts!" he hissed as the house elf reappeared. She smiled mockingly "Oh, is that one of the things I'm not allowed to say? Sorry, my mistake. Now Harry are you going to be a good little boy and come to the study?" he continued to glare at her, but his eyes were defeated and he remained silent.

She grinned "I thought so, _see ya later." _

and she strolled calmly out of the room.

**DETNIATWONS**

He was late of course. She ignored his small act of rebellion however. setting him to work on order forms for the latest supplies, something which she knew he often took charge of back at order head quarters, and apart from the murderous looks the time passed smoothly.

Hermione bit her lip worriedly as she read the latest figures. These she would present at the meeting tonight and unfortunately for her they were not as low as she'd hoped they might be, damm the order and it's meddlesome ways! Not of course, that he would use the Crusious Curse on her or anything-she was not some common death eater!- but the dark lord had other ways of punishing her. Ways that were somehow worse.

"You know that's the one thing I never really understood." rang Harry's voice behind her.

she jumped having almost forgotten he was there.

"What's that?" she snapped, annoyed at being interrupted.

He smirked in a very un-Harry like way and drawled "Well why, her would want _you-_ I mean to him you were just a filthy little mudblood, weren't you? I mean your smart but who really wants a snobby bookworm like you? I thought it was all about purity with _you people." _

She felt a pang when he said the you people but forced it down furiously and laughed pityingly

"You don't _really_ believe I'm muggle born do you?" she smiled at his look of confusion "I'm a DeEarl, my parents are Death Eaters who went into hiding after the first war. They had to pretend to be muggle, dentists! I'm sure you realise how hard that must have been for us, don't you Harry?"

he looked at her comprehension dawning in his eyes " and the DeEarl's are-"

"the last descendants of Ravenclaw, yes, yes." she sniffed and looked at him coolly "So so guess that explains why he would want a snobby little bookworm like me." she glanced at her watch

"Half an hour to the meeting, so you might want to scurry back to your cane little lion cub or you might get eaten by a snake."

He glared at her "So it was all fake then? You never meant any of it it did you? You never really cared about us."

_She smiled down at his sleeping face, "I'll give it up" she whispered "I'll turn light for you, I promise Harry-I love you. I just need to find a way out_

She shivered "Of course it was!" she jumped sharply to her feet and stalked out of the room. How she hated Potter who always somehow trapped her in her own hell more than any death eater, or any Auror. Who somehow both frightened and thrilled her more than even the dark lord.

**A/N: so like? Hate? You know the drill! **

**IMPORTANT!**

**Concerning the the whole heir of ravenclaw thing (yes Harry probably will be the heir or griff) in this story being the heir of one of the founders is not something particularly wonderful. They do not, I repeat do not! Have special powers because of it! Yes some traits may be passed down (Hermione smart like ravenclaw, etc) but it does not mean they are particularly like the founders (Hermione was a griff, and Harry was meant to be a slytherine) . It's really only important to manic pure bloods, because fonder blood is supposedly bluer.**

**Also Harry isn't going to go evil and Mione isn't going to turn good (well not really) but the whole story is about the shades of grey, so that dosn't really mean much. And Mione's marrige was one of arrangement, Voldy wanted her because she's raven's heir-go figure! **

**Think that's all.**

**Toodles!**

_**lunascopasail**_


End file.
